Mano de angel
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: Aunque el corazon este destrozado, aun quedan motivos para seguir luchando... y una persona, puede marcar la diferencia entre vivir o morir


Mano de angel

- ¿como podía odiarlos tanto? – me pregunte mientras corría por las escaleras hacia mi habitación, sentía lentamente como las lagrimas se comenzaban a acumular en mis ojos amenazando con salir en cualquier instante, abrí y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto de un golpe y le puse llave, no quería mas molestias esa noche, corro a toda prisa a mi cama, aun lograba escucharlos, mis padres, estaban, como ya era su costumbre, discutiendo, ¿la razón?, no quiero tomarme a molestia de averiguarlo, solo estoy segura de algo, me dolía, tomo la primer almohada que veo y la abrazo con fuerza tratando de alguna manera, aliviar mi dolor, - tal vez, si yo no hubiera nacido, ellos no estarían juntos y serian mas felices – esa idiota idea pasa por mi cabeza cada vez que los veía o escuchaba pelear, a veces duraban horas, y mi madre era la que siempre terminaba lastimada, podía ya oír su llanto corriendo hacia su recamara y encerrándose, otra noche de dolor empezaba, y en la mañana, parecía que nunca habían discutido, apariencias, simples apariencias que ocultaban su dolor y arrepentimiento por ese matrimonio

– todos los hombres son unos idiotas – me repito en voz baja, aun no terminaban, abrazo la almohada aun mas fuerte sin obtener ningun resultado, veo la ventana, la noche y me quedo observando las estrellas unos instantes antes de salir de mi habitación…

- _tal vez una caminata me haga sentir mejor_ – pienso saltando de la ventana hacia el árbol mas cercano y luego bajo a la calle, dejando mi cuarto a oscuras, comienzo a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, con los recuerdos dañándome, mi padre era un idiota, todos los hombres lo son, y en cierto modo tengo miedo, miedo de llegar a tener una relación con un hombre que termine destrozando mi corazón, tal como habían echo con mi madre, yo no soy de las chicas que creen en los cuentos de hadas, así me los supiera todos de memoria, en los que la princesa terminaba con su verdadero amor y vivían felices para siempre, desde pequeña esas historias me parecieron falsas

- ¿Cómo podía odiar tanto a los hombres? – o mejor aun - ¿Cómo puede un hombre dañar tanto el corazón de una mujer? – sigo mi camino pensando en que lo mejor era estar sola, no tengo ganas de continuar en este mundo, sin darme cuenta, pierdo mis deseos de respirar, de soñar, de luchar, de creer, solo había una cosa en la que podía creer en este momento

– si yo no existiera todo seria mejor – mis deseos de ver sonreír a mi mama como antes lo hacia podían mas que ningún otro deseo esta noche, nublaba mis pensamientos, reacciono dándome cuenta que estoy en uno de los bosques de konoha, aunque son pocos, la mayoría son hermosos, el ruido del agua cayendo se oye a lo lejos, casi no siento mi cuerpo y mis piernas siguen el sonido constante, mis fuerzas no dan para mas, me siento destrozada, no puedo confiar en nadie, y ya no me puede ayudar nadie, eso pienso en estos momentos, me siento herida, recordando las veces en que la discusión también llego hasta mi, y como había sentido mi corazón quebrarse en miles de pequeños pedazos, al fin, llego a una cascada de donde provenía ese ruido, estoy en la cima de ella, me acerco a la orilla viendo el agua caer hacia ese vació y chocar con las rocas al terminar su recorrido, sonrió, de una forma como jamás lo he hecho, y tomo una decisión, doy otro paso a la orilla, mis lagrimas al fin brotan desde el fondo de mi corazón, - tal vez sea lo mejor – tal vez, esas simples palabras me repito esta noche, deseo estar en lo correcto y no arrepentirme después de lo que voy a hacer, avanzo un paso mas a la orilla, mis lagrimas saladas resbalan por mis mejillas hasta caer de mi rostro, cayendo a ese abismo y mezclándose con el agua dulce del rió, poco a poco mis piernas ceden ante mi voluntad, no quería sentir nada

– tienes buenos amigos – esa frase me la he repetido cientos de veces, pero ya no funciona – a veces los buenos amigos no son suficientes – hablo al viento, - a veces necesitamos un hombro en el cual llorar y desahogar todo lo que tenemos enterrado en el fondo del alma, aquellas cosas, momentos, pensamientos e ideas que solo nos hacen daño, eso, a mi parecer, es demasiado carga como para dársela a un amigo, tengo miedo, miedo de que puedan usar mis debilidades contra mi, por eso guardo mis sentimientos – aun duele, mis piernas ceden completamente a mi voluntad, pierdo la poca cordura que queda en mi cabeza, cierro los ojos y me dejo caer a un lugar mejor, espero sentir la brisa del agua en todo mi cuerpo mientras caigo y el sonido de la misma acompañándome en mi fin..

Espero, y espero, esos segundos fueron horas para mi, pero algo me detiene, aun no se que es, me ha sujetado el brazo fuertemente...

– Tenten, ¿estas bien? – pregunta una voz, que reconozco al instante, no contesto, no abro mis ojos, quiero ignorar todo, solo siento mis mejillas húmedas por lagrimas que están saliendo de nuevo

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? – dice mientras me hacia dar la vuelta, me deje llevar por su brazo, quede de pie enfrente de él, ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba conciente, como odiaba su maldita capacidad deductiva, mas continuo sin mostrar ningún cambio

– Tenten, deja de jugar y abre los ojos – me ordena con un tono de voz hasta ahora desconocido para mi, esta preocupado, y enojado a la vez, me decido a abrir mis ojos lentamente, solo a la mitad de mi visión, con mis ojos entrecerrados, en su rostro puedo notar toda la preocupación, puedo jurar que él sabe cuales son mis sentimientos en ese momento, sabe que estoy ausente y que mis ganas de continuar se han extinguido, solo hay algo que no puede saber, el porque, sonrío sombriamente recordando que solo yo soy capaz de descubrir mas que un sentimiento en esos ojos tan fríos y penetrantes, se supone que estaba en una mision, aun no se que hace ahi

- ¿Qué sucedió? – me cuestionó, yo sigo sin hablar, recuerdo de nuevo el motivo de mis acciones

– como te odio Hyuuga Neji – digo en mi delirio al borde del llanto, no quería tener nada que ver con él, ni con ningún otro hombre en mi vida, pero no hubo reacción de su parte, seguía con su mirada fija en mi

- ¿Qué te han hecho? – otra pregunta, y mi mente no esta para respuestas, lo odio, odio todo de él, odio amar su sonrisa, sus ojos, su frialdad, todo, odio el pensar que si yo quisiera vivir con alguien el resto de mis días ese alguien seria él

– no te interesa – le respondo lo mas fríamente posible, sigue sin inmutarse, solo me observa unos segundos antes de hablar

– me interesa, y mucho – ahora la sorprendida soy yo, abro mis ojos completamente por unos instantes, el Hyuuga Neji que yo conozco jamás diría eso, probablemente estoy soñando, si, es todo un simple sueño donde mi compañero de equipo y amor platónico se preocupa por mi, mis ojos volvieron a desbordarse en llanto y de nuevo, sin pensar, me lanzo a sus brazos, lo abrazo como jamás pensé que me diera la oportunidad de hacerlo, necesito aferrarme en este momento a alguien, y como un milagro del cielo tenia a la persona que hacia latir mas fuertemente mi corazón enfrente mió, llore mas abiertamente, y al terminar de desahogarme vuelvo a hablar

– todos los hombres… son unos idiotas – digo entre sollozos, espere que se alejara de mi, que me evitara y se fuera, quería que me odiara, para poder terminar lo que había ido a hacer esta noche, y descansar al fin, volví a esperar, mas nunca me separo, al contrario, comienzo a sentir como dos brazos firmes me toman de la espalda abrazándome y transmitiéndome toda la calidez que podía necesitar esa noche, haciendo menos pesada mi carga

– Neji – susurro

- ¿si? – contesto él sin moverse

- ¿tu eres un idiota? – le pregunto, casi jurando que sonrió

– hmp – su típica frase, pero una afirmación en el lenguaje que solo nosotros dos conocíamos

– lo he sido infinidad de veces – pronuncia sorprendiéndome de nuevo, estoy diciéndome a mi misma que eso era solo un sueño, uno de los mas locos, irreales y tontos sueños que había tenido, por fortuna aun no terminaba

– sin embargo, no seria tan idiota y cobarde como para hacer llorar a una mujer – sonrío por inercia, y separo mi cabeza de su cuerpo, su ropa, su aroma, lo miro por primera vez directo a los ojos, el sonrie al verme mejor, las penas han desaparecido, pero mi cuerpo aun esta tenso, no recuerdo mas, mis ojos se fueron cerrando en contra de mi voluntad hasta quedar sumergida en una completa oscuridad…

Abro los ojos lentamente y con pereza, los tallo tratando de mejorar un poco la visión de mi cuarto, veo la ventana y me doy cuenta que aun era temprano, el sol aun no da indicios de salir – fue un sueño – me digo suspirando – como te amo Neji – hablo en voz baja confesando mis sentimientos hacia el shinobi a la oscuridad

– desafortunadamente no fue un sueño – una voz habla, pero mis ojos aun no pueden ver nada, dirijo la vista hacia donde creo provino esa voz, solo unos instantes trato de ver quien es, esta ahí, en una silla que se pierde entre la penumbra de la noche, se levanta caminando hacia mi cama, siento la sangre en mis mejillas

– _soy una tonta_ – pienso al recordar mis palabras, - Neji… yo… - me callan, unos labios, calidos labios, cuyo sabor es incomparable a cualquier cosa en este mundo, tal cual para toda mujer, los labios de su amado es el mayor elixir de la vida, estaba bebiendo el mas exquisito que podía probar, estos son los segundos mas mágicos de mi existencia

– lo sabes ¿verdad? – adivino con cierta deducción que se me ha pasado de estar tanto tiempo con él que ya sabe los motivos de mis actos, Neji solo asiente – ¿como? – le cuestiono

– al traerte de regreso aun seguían discutiendo – me contesta, agacho la mirada, es vergonzoso para cualquier persona que otros se enteren de tus problemas familiares, ahora solo reinaba el silencio en mi hogar, un agradable silencio

– gracias… Neji – sonrío volviendo a ver esos ojos blancos, él me devuelve la sonrisa, como adoro ver esos labios al cambiar toda su expresión de una fría a una tan calida

– prométeme que nunca harás eso de nuevo – giro mi rostro, no puedo asegurarle nada, esa sensación es ya constante en mi – a cambio – vuelve a llamar mi atención – prometo cuidarte desde ahora y no hacerte llorar – nuevamente estoy viéndolo, me parece estar mas que soñando esta vez, nunca en mi vida me imagine a Neji diciendo eso, asiento lentamente ante su mirada que perdía toda la preocupación que había tenido, es un chico de palabra, y aunque no pueda evitar discutir con él de vez en cuando, podemos tratar

– bien – dice con una sonrisa calmada, antes de que me acercara a él para probar de nuevo sus labios con su permiso…

- odiaba a los hombres… pero… Hyuuga Neji para mi no era un hombre… era un ángel –

* * *

" ningún hombre merece tus lagrimas… y aquel que las merezca no las hara brotar"… anonimo


End file.
